To Listen With Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts
by lenokiie
Summary: An alternative story to I Bid You Adieu. I just got this one idea, so thought I'd write it :
1. Chapter 1 Bingeul Bingeul

**To Listen with Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 1- Bingeul Bingeul (U-Kiss)**

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter, only the OCs. Also, I changed up so things from the other story in order for it to fit better and hopefully more appealing :D**

Mizy sighed, her head pressed against the cool window of the Hogwarts train. She stared out into the scenery, taking in the foggy weather. She felt nervous, as always before the start of the school year, even though nothing special really happened. She was a Ravenclaw seventh year- This was her last year. The carriage door opened and her best friend Nooni, also a Ravenclaw and seventh year, entered and made to Mizy to hug her.

"Hi! Long time no see!" Nooni said, settling herself down across from Mizy.

"I saw you last week." Mizy said, grinning, sitting up straight.

"A long week it's been, then." Nooni replied, grinning back. "You excited?"

"Aren't we always?" Mizy said. Nooni playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know what I've heard?" Nooni asked, leaning towards Mizy, who blinked blankly.

"What you've heard?" Mizy inquired. Nooni was born to a family of purebloods, while Mizy was half blooded, her father a wizard and mother a muggle, though her dad refrained from talking too much about magic while in front of her mom.

"I've heard…"Nooni said suspense fully, looking around as though she didn't want to be overheard. "that your underwear is black." She giggled. Mizy gasped dramatically and gently slapped Nooni's arm. "No, I'm kidding. I've heard that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year!" Nooni exclaimed. Mizy's jaw dropped.

"No way, the Boy Who Lived?" She asked. Despite her father's oral limitation of magic, he had mentioned Harry Potter a few times before.

"No, he's my brother- Of course it's the Boy Who Lived!" Nooni said.

"Oh, how do you think he looks?" Mizy asked.

"Well," Nooni said, gazing off at the window, "I imagine him to be tall, or at least tall for a kid, dark hair, handsome, and dashing!" Mizy laughed.

A knock on the door made Mizy and Nooni turn their heads. They watched as a bushy haired girl looked down at them.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a lost toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost one." She said, and while she talked her lips pulled to reveal rather large front teeth. Mizy thought her voice sounded rather bossy, but Mizy nonetheless answered.

"No, sorry!". At this, the girl flashed an apologetic smile and turned and left. Mizy and Nooni turned back to face each other.

"Who in their right mind would buy a toad for a pet?" Nooni asked.

As the train drew near and nearer to Hogwarts, Mizy and Nooni changed out their clothes and pulled on their robes. As they exchanged comments of how hungry they were, a voice rang out throughout the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Used to this announcement, they continued their conversation until the train slowed to a stop.

The two exited out with the crowd of other students on the tiny, dark platform, and hurried toward the carriages. Able to get one along with two other Hufflepuffs, they clambered onto the carriages. They sat in comfortable silence as the carriages wavered up to the castle. As the carriages stopped in front of the doors, they climbed off and headed into the castle, turning and entering the Great Hall. As usual, the ceiling was bewitched to reflect the sky, now a starry dark night. The lighted candles floated and gave off its light. Mizy and Nooni took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Mizy stared longingly at the empty golden plate in front of her. Nooni pulled on Mizy's sleeve and gestured toward the staff table. Mizy scanned the staff, not seeing what Nooni was trying to point out.

"What?" Mizy asked.

"Oh my- Look who it is!" She said, pointing at a teacher. Mizy turned her attention to him: Thin, pale, young, and sporting a purple turban. His head was turned and he seemed to be conversing with Professor Snape. She felt as though she had already known him, but she could not place her finger on whom.

"Er, who is it?" Mizy asked.

"It's Quirrell!" Nooni said, exasperated. Mizy suddenly remembered him, the former Muggle Studies teacher who had taken a year off to get some first-hand experience. She felt her face redden slightly; she had a small crush on him.

"So?"

"So….ah you know what I mean, wink wink nudge nudge." Nooni said, shooting her a knowing look. Only she knew of her small infatuation. Mizy tore her gaze away from Quirrell to shot Nooni a look back. As she did so, the doors to the hall burst open and Professor _McGonagall strode in dramatically, a bunch of first years nervously shuffling after her. She watched as McGonagall approached the stool where the first years were to sit and place the Sorting Hat on top. She unrolled the parchment with the names and began calling out the names of students._

It was relatively boring. Mizy's thoughts drifted to Quirrell. She admitted it, she had a crush. But she never let it go more than a student-teacher relationship. She reviewed him; low self esteem, yet very brilliant. She remembered he had light brown hair, though looking at him now; his hair was concealed beneath a purple turban. Why is he wearing on anyways, thought Mizy.

A sudden wave of silence jerked Mizy out of her thoughts. Curious, she turned to look at the sorting. She watched as a small boy walk up to the stool and place the hat on his head, the hat almost covering his eyes. Nooni poked Mizy.

"It's Harry Potter." She whispered. Mizy observed the boy.

"Well, at least he has dark hair." Mizy remarked. Nooni playfully shoved her.

As Mizy and Nooni leaned back, having eaten enough, Mizy sneaked a glance at Quirrell. He also had finished his dinner. His eyes wandered around the Hall, and Mizy looked away or else he would have found her staring at him. The desserts in front of her dissolved, leaving behind a sparkly clean dish. There was a sudden hush as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Ahem." He began, "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-terms notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils…" As he spoke, Mizy's mind zoned out. She had heard this part many times, and as a Ravenclaw, she felt no need to break the rule and enter the Forbidden Forest. As her thoughts wandered to the dormitories where her bed laid, Dumbledore finished, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

At this, Nooni smirked a little; Mizy did not whether Dumbledore was joking or not, but thought best to heed his warning. Dumbledore smiled widely, and waved his wand. Mizy groaned quietly, she just remembered that Dumbledore always ended the feast with them singing the Hogwart's song, and was not a bit surprised to see that even Quirrell's smile had become fixed.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune, and sing along!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. Mizy heard other low compliments, but pulled herself straight and began lip synching quickly.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>"

As she finished, she leaned back again, feeling extremely tired. As more people finished singing, and the hall fell to a silence broken only by the two Weasley twins singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last few of their lines with his wand, and at the end, a few sparks actually shot from his wand. Mizy couldn't help but grin. Dumbledore stood again, and bid them all a good night. Mizy got to her feet, helped Nooni's lazy butt up, and the two followed the crowd of students out of the hall and up the stairs to the tower. As they approached the Ravenclaw Common Room, the head girl knocked and answered the riddle (which Mizy and Nooni did not hear since they were in the middle of the line) and the Ravenclaws filed sleepily into the room. Mizy pulled off her robes and threw herself onto the bed of which she loved so much, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 How Have You Been Lately?

**To Listen with Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 2- How Have You Been Lately? (S.H.E.)**

**A/N: I kind of copied and pasted some parts of Chapter 1 from I Bid You Adieu to here because I'm kind of lazy xD, but I changed and added some stuff xD**

The next day, during breakfast, Professor Flitwick passed out their class schedules. As usual, Mizy had the same classes as Nooni since she just picked whatever she picked, so she wouldn't be alone. Potions flew by, Snape being his usual sarcastic bat-like slef, and then DADA, a class that she was looking forward to. She was curious, as Quirrell had originally taught Muggle Studies the year before last year, but was interested to see how he'd teach DADA. As soon as she and Nooni entered the classroom, they were taken back by an overpowering aroma of garlic. _What the hell_, she thought, _is this a joke_? Nooni pulled on her arm and brought them to a table nearest the door.

"I hope he leaves the door open so the smell can seep out." Nooni said, taking her seat. Mizy sat down, waiting for the rest of the class to settle themselves down.

Right before the bell rang, signaling the start of class, Quirrell swept into the room, thankfully leaving the door open. "G-good m-morning, hope y-you all h-had a nice s-summer." He stammered out. Weird, Mizy didn't remember him having a stutter. She also noticed that one of his eyes twitched while he talked, and his hands frequently moved over each other. She wondered if he had gone mental.

"P-please t-take out y-your b-books and t-turn to p-page 1". Mizy could hear some of the students giggling at his stutter. She felt a little pity for him. She opened her book, and Quirrell began the lesson. It was very peculiar; he seemed rather terrified of the subject, and claimed his turban was given to him by an African prince for getting rid of a zombie, but turned down every attempt to elaborate. Mizy was glad that Nooni did not make any comment about him throughout the lesson.

_-Later that day-_

"Wow, he…changed… a lot." Nooni said, choosing her words carefully. She turned in her bed to face Mizy. "He stutters and twitches, and have you noticed that weird smell that hangs around his turban?"

"I heard that the Weasley twins say that its stuffed with garlic so he's protected wherever he goes from this vampire." Mizy replied. Of course, anything the Weasley twins said was debatable. She looked at her homework spread out on her bed, hopelessly confused by a particularly nasty essay assigned by Snape.

"Forget this, I'm going to bed." She picked up her stuff and dumped it into the small desk next to her bed. They both settled in on their beds. After bidding each other good night, they both climbed into their beds. As Mizy laid in her bed, staring off into the darkness, she reviewed Quirrell as she remembered him before. He was young, shy, and quite polite. She admitted that she had a crush on him. But now he seemed different, and prone to breaking down. She didn't know what to make of it.

The next few weeks, Mizy and Nooni spent studying and completing work. It was their last year at Hogwarts; after this it'd be off in the real world. Snape was demanding as ever, McGonagall as strict, and Flitwick as cheerfully. The rest of the professors worded them at a slightly fast pace, wanting them to cram every knowledge and skill into their brains.

One day, in DADA class, Quirrell was discussing a topic on vampires. A student raised his hand, and asked, "Professor, is it true you met a vampire?" Quirrell nodded, "Y-yes." Another student piped up, "Why do you stutter? You didn't before."

"How about that twitch?"

"And the turban"

"Why purple?"

Quirrell went pink, and started talking about iguana. She couldn't believe how straightforward their questions were, but she was interested in his answers, but unfortunately he did not give any. She wondered vaguely what happened to him during his leave. Could a vampire have frightened him that much? But then she realized that there was no point in caring, so she set herself on the class work.

It was rather difficult to do her work. She kept on getting distracted by the conversations the other students were having. It seemed that almost everyone was taking advantage of Quirrell's lack of self confidence to do whatever they wanted. She was glad that Nooni, like her, did not talk very much. She looked over at Quirrell, who was seated at his desk and seemed to have given up trying to teach the class. Instead, he was reading a book. Mizy felt sorry for him, as he must be disappointed at how the class was going. Feeling as she should do something productive, she tugged on Nooni's arm and said, "Hey, come with me."

"What?" She asked. Mizy replied, "Quirrell's all alone and the class is being immature. Come on." She pulled Nooni up, who reluctantly agreed and walked up together up to Quirrell, dragging their stools along. He looked up as they set their stools in front of his desk, and said with a nervous smile, "H-hi, w-what c-can I d-do for y-you g-girls?" They sat, and Mizy gave him a gentle smile.

"We were wondering if you could carry on with the lesson, with just the two of us." She said. Quirrell smiled gratefully, and agreed. He marked his page, and put down his book, and continued where he left off.

Mizy took the time to study him up close, noticed he looked rather sickly, with dark circles under his eyes. She also noticed that his eyes a nice, pale blue. "Professor, what happened to you during your leave?" She interrupted, before she could consider whether or not she should actually ask that. The professor looked taken back by the sudden question, but quickly recovered and replied, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean? I-I am p-perfectly f-fine." One of his eyes twitched.

"Fine my arse, you look terrible!" Nooni exclaimed. "It's okay to tell us, we won't tell anyone." Mizy added quickly. Quirrell looked flabbergasted. "I-I-I-" He started, but was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of class. "T-theres the b-bell!" Quirrell said, stating the obvious, but Mizy stayed seated. "Professor, we're sorry if we said anything wrong. We were just curious."

"Y-yes, I u-under s-stand, b-best y-you go to c-class, n-none the l-less." Quirrell said, getting up. The two girls grabbed their belongings and exited the class, Mizy looking back and giving Quirrell an apologetic look, which he responded by staring at her blankly.

"What a weirdo." Nooni said, heading for Charms class. Mizy secretly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3 What Can I Do

**To Listen with Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 3- What Can I Do (Seungri)**

_-Halloween-_

After a long day at Hogsmeade, Mizy and Nooni entered Hogwarts, holding a bottle of butterbeer in their hands, their pockets crammed with sweets from Honeydukes, and bags with harmless products from Zonkos. They went to their dormitories, deposited their load, and headed back to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. As usual, the hall was decorated with live bats swooping around, and great, big pumpkins. As they sat down at the Ravenclaw's table, the Great Hall began to fill up with other students. Mizy couldn't help but notice that Quirrell wasn't present.

As the food appeared, Mizy helped herself to some sweets. A few moments later, the feast was interrupted by Professor Quirrell, who sprinted through the doors and ran in, screaming something about a troll, finished with, "Thought you ought to know." Then sank to the floor in a dead faint. All at once, everyone jumped to their feets, screaming. Mizy screamed along, more in shock in concern for Quirrell than for fear of a troll. She attempted to check to see if he was alright, but that attempt was thwarted as everyone began pushing and shoving, desperate to get out of the hall.

Dumbledore shot several loud, purple firecrackers into the ceiling (dissolving before hitting it), and finally everyone stopped and stood still, waiting for instructions. "Prefects," he said, his voice loud and clear, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Mizy had a sudden thought, wondering where the Slytherins would go, as their dormitories were in the dungeons, where the troll was at large. Eh, they were an unpleasant lot, no one would miss them. As the Ravenclaw prefects led the Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall, Mizy sneaked a look back at Quirrell. He seemed to be getting up. That put her mind on ease; he was alright.

The students were to finish the feast up (or down) in their dormitories. Mizy and Nooni got plates and quickly sat on the chairs, butting off another Ravenclaw who was about to sit there. "How do you reckon the troll got in?" Mizy asked. "Maybe Peeves let it in. Dunno where he would have found a troll though." Nooni replied, spooning mashed potato into her mouth. Mizy bit off a piece of candy. "Strange."

_-Morning-_

The next day, everyone in the school pretty much knew that Harry Potter and his friends had taken on the troll, with a total of 6 different versions of the incident, 10 details that "were left out", and others. Nooni and Mizy were amazed that those three were having such an exciting year. The highlight of their first year at Hogwarts was when someone slipped a Hiccupping Potion into Quirrell's and Flitwick's drinking mugs. But what everyone was mainly discussing, was the upcoming Quiddtich match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. There were rumors that Harry Potter was the Gryffindor seeker, so everyone had high hopes, everyone except the Slytherins, naturally.

When the day came, everyone gathered onto the Quidditch field and sat down in the towers. Mizy sat with Nooni. As the teams gathered on the field, Madam Hooch released the snitch, bludgers, and finally, the Quaffle. With Lee Jordan commenting, the match was quite enjoyable so far. She watched through binoculars as Katie Bell scored another goal for Gryffindor, drawing cheers from all houses except Slytherin.

Suddenly, Nooni pulled on Mizy's arm. "Look at Harry!" She said, pointing to the young seeker. Mizy moved her binoculars. She watched as Harry desperately clung onto his broomstick, which was acting like a bucking bull, pulling him left and right. She lowered her binoculars- just in time to see Professor Quirrell get knocked down by some bushy haired Gryffindor girl. She saw a spurt of flames flare on Professor Snape's robes- and then the flames disappeared. "What the-" Mizy began, but Nooni shouted, "Harry's caught the snitch! Well, more like swallowed it!" Mizy turned her attention down to Harry, who was holding the snitch in one hand, waving it at the crowd. Mizy brought her binoculars back up to her eyes, ignoring the deafening roar of cheers from the spectators. She focused on Quirrell, who she was shocked to see glaring at Harry and the back of Snape's head.

The day after the Quidditch match, everyone was impressed at how Harry managed to stay on his broomstick, and Mizy and Nooni were no exceptions. No one had a clue to why it behaved that way, though. At breakfast, Mizy caught sight of the bushy haired girl sitting next to Harry Potter and a ginger. She felt a slight anger towards her, as she had knocked down Quirrell, though it was probably unintentionally. Mizy turned back towards Nooni and engaged her in a conversation.

"Finally! Slytherin might not win the House Cup this year!" Mizy said.

"I know right? But the troll should have finished them off for good…I'm kidding, kidding." Nooni said in response. Mizy chuckled. She could hear a first year Slytherin with a pale, pointed face and blond hair claim that a wide-mouthed tree frog could replace Potter. The kid must be way jealous. She picked up her bag and the two exited the Great Hall to Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration, they were attempting to transfigure salamanders into rabbits. Nooni had managed to pull the spell of perfectly, her salamander now a pure white rabbit. Mizy's still had a tail attached to the back of her rabbit.

"For homework, , practice." McGonagall said, peering down at Mizy's rabbit. Mizy sighed, making a mental note to ask Nooni for help. The bell rang, and the two packed up and headed for DADA. As they entered the classroom, fanning away the smell of garlic with their hands, they took up the seats up in front of Quirrell's desk. As the bell rang, Quirrell walked in and sat at the desk. He called attendance, and then asked them to take out their books and turn to page 96.

Mizy finished reading the selected paragraphs on vampire bats, and looked up at Quirrell. She was shocked to see that he looked paler than usual, and thinner. He also looked very down, as though he had endured a rather harsh scolding. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, and his hands slightly trembled as he wrote on a piece of parchment. Perhaps the handwriting was illegible, due to his trembling hands, so he reached across for a new piece of parchment, knocking over a bottle of black ink. The bottle fell to the ground, the '_thud_' masked by the conversations of the other students, and ink spilled out. "Oh!" he murmured, staring at the mess.

"I'll clean it up, Professor." Mizy said, getting up and bending down to pick up the bottle.

"T-thank you, I'll c-clean up the i-ink, M-Ms. Yaru." Quirrell said, pulling out his wand and mumbled, "_scourgify_" which siphoned the ink off the floor. Mizy picked up the bottle, straightened up, and passed it to Quirrell, their fingers briefly brushing against each other. Quirrell pulled his hand back rather quickly, seemed to realize this, and continued to place the empty bottle on his desk.

"Professor," Mizy began, "Are you alright? You seem really out of it today." Quirrell looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, and studied her for a full few seconds, then managed a small smile."N-nothing to w-worry about, j-just a l-little off t-today." He said with a nervous "hehe". Mizy gave him a small smile, and went to sit back down with Nooni.

"What's with you? So interested and caring for him." Nooni questioned. "You don't even do that with me!" She added, feigning shock and hurt.

Mizy could tell Nooni was a little hurt, so she said, "Shut up." Mizy said with a smile to show she was kidding. "Want to stay after class for a little while?" Nooni declined.

A few moments later, the bell rang, and the class filed out, except for Mizy, waving good bye to Nooni.

She walked up to his desk and, feeling bold, asked, "Professor, I'm asking as a concerned student, a friend." He looked up at her strangely at the word "friend". "Is everything alright?" She held his gaze, watching for a sign of emotion, while also admiring his eyes.

After a few seconds, Quirrell began, "Well…" Mizy continued to look at him, trying to make her eyes reflect her concern, attempting to encourage him to continue.

"I….I'm f-fine. T-thank you for your c-concern, Ms. M-Mizy." He said, smiling as warmly as he could. Mizy raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Professor, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She said, feeling her cheeks burn. Quirrell lowered his gaze.

"Well, there is something." He said quietly. Mizy was taken aback by the absence of his stutter. Before she could ask about it, Quirrell winced, as though something had pained him.

"P-perhaps you ought to go, m-might be late for your n-next class." He said nervously, avoiding her gaze. Mizy nodded, hoisted up her bag, and left the room, hurrying to Charms.

Mizy entered just as the bell rang, and took the seat next Nooni at the back of the room. Although Nooni did not press Mizy to tell her what happened, for the sake of their friendship, Mizy decided to tell her.

"I'm trying to make a move on Quirrell." Mizy said as quietly as she could so that only Nooni could hear.

"Way to make it obvious." Nooni laughed.

"It was that obvious?" Mizy asked, eyes wide.

"I'm just kidding. Nah I'm kidding again. The way you do it, staring at him so openly, I try not to laugh." Nooni said, taking notes on the _Silencio_ charm."My little girl's all grown up." She added with a giggle. She waved her wand and succeeded in silencing a raven that was cawing away in front of her.

"Humph. How are you and your boyfriend?" Mizy asked, trying to change the coversation. Nooni was going out with Rick Law, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Pretty good. Our relationship making you jealous?." Nooni replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling to show she was joking.

In DADA classes, Mizy began telling off people for laughing at Quirrell's stutter, even if they did not acknowledge her comments. She started trying to help him out more, as he was now prone to knocking things over due to his lack of concentration. In incidents such as those, Quirrell would look at her quickly and then busy himself with straightening paperwork of rearranging his quills and ink bottles. Mizy didn't mind; it made it seem less awkward.

Christmas was coming up. She wondered whether or not she should give a Quirrell a Christmas gift. Nooni was all for it, encouraging her to give him something ranging from a book to kiss. Mizy responded by teasing her about what she should do for her boyfriend, in which Nooni blushed and said her love was enough. But her boyfriend had left to home for the break. Just before Christmas, Mizy decided to bake some Cauldron Cakes and a tin of treacle fudge for Quirrell. She honestly did not know if he would like them, but she didn't have any other ideas.

On the day of Christmas, Nooni and Mizy wondered around the grounds, wrapped tightly in a cloak and wearing beanies, scarfs and gloves, they found and watched Harry Potter and his friends engaged in a furious snowball fight. Amused, they trudged on, exploring the grounds.

After the fabulous Christmas dinner (which Mizy was pleased to see Quirrell had attended and eaten some chocolate pudding, which meant he probably liked chocolate), she and Nooni stayed behind for a bit in the Great Hall, playing with the wizard crackers. After playing a game of chess with a chess set that had come out of one wizard cracker, the two got up and exited the Great Hall. As they reached the first floor, Mizy said, "I'm going to wish Quirrell a merry Christmas. Meet you in the common room later." Nooni nodded, gave her an assuring smile, and headed up the stairs. Mizy took a death breath, and walked to DADA classroom. She knocked on the door, and heard a "Come in." She opened the door, and saw Quirrell seated behind his desk. He looked up, and smiled at her.

"Yes, Ms. Y-Yaru?" Mizy smiled back, and took the box of her homemade Cauldron cakes and fudge out.

"Merry Christmas, professor Quirrell." She said, handing him the box. "I hope you enjoy them." Quirrell sat, transfixed, then reached and took the box and set them on his desk.

"T-thank you, and merry C-Christmas to y-you, too, my d-dear." Mizy's heart leapt when he said "my dear". "I o-only wish I h-had gotten you s-something."

"It's alright, professor." Mizy said with a big smile. "Have a good night." Quirrell nodded, and muttered back a good night to her. She turned and headed out the door. When she closed the door behind her, she could not help but smile widely, and did not stop smiling until she finally fell asleep in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Foolish Love

**To Listen With Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 4- Foolish Love (Big Bang)**

_-the day before the 2nd Quidditch match of the year-_

"Snape? Referring?" Mizy asked, surprised. Nooni had earlier conversed with Rick in Herbology. He had brought up that Snape was going to referee the next Quidditch match.

"I know right, how weird? Hard to think of him flying on a broomstick, like an overgrown bat taking flight." Nooni said, pouring over her Transfiguration homework. "He probably wants to stop Gryffindor from winning." Mizy grinned. She wondered if the Potions professor had a secret agenda.

On the day of the Quidditch match, Mizy and Nooni left the Great Hall early to get front row seats. As other people began filling in the seats, Mizy noticed that the headmaster, Dumbledore, was present. Another surprise, the headmaster didn't always show up for the Quidditch matches. Maybe he was there to watch Harry Potter in action.

"Look, Snape looks really angry for some reason." She said, pointing to the professor, who indeed did look very angry. "I wonder why."

The teams flew off. Just a few seconds later, one of the Weasley twins had hit a Bludger toward Snape, who narrowly avoided it, and awarded Hufflepuff a penalty as punishment. Nooni tapped Mizy on the shoulder, and pointed to the tower next to them. Mizy brought her binoculars to her eyes, and watched as 2 first year Gryffindors were attempting to take on 3 first year Slytherins. Amused, she turned back to the match, just as the Gryffindor seeker go into a dive, zoom past Snape, and pull out of the dive, waving his hand, which was clenched around the Snitch. There was a deafening roar of cheers and applause; the match had barely lasted even 5 minutes, it must have broken a record! Dumbledore had climbed down to the field and seemed to be congratulating Harry, as he was patting his shoulder. Mizy and Nooni exited the stands to head back to the school, praising the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As they sat down in the Great Hall for dinner, Mizy noticed that Quirrell was missing. (When she pointed this out to Nooni, Nooni called her a creeper, and pointed out that Snape was missing as well). Mizy, who had eaten a large lunch, decided to skip dinner to see where Quirrell was. She had noticed that Quirrell barely ate anymore, and seemed more distant from everyone. She was afraid that something was wrong with him. Nooni egged her on, saying that they might as well try and be more outgoing or waste their years at Hogwarts by being boring. They went to the first floor to his office, but he was not there. Already giving up, they decided to go outside for a stroll along the river until it was time to go in, the sun already starting to set. As they wondered pass the steps, Mizy caught sight of Snape coming out of the forest. She grabbed Nooni's arm and pulled her down behind a bush. As he strode into the castle, Mizy and Nooni ran quickly to the part of the forest where Snape came out from, curious. They ran into Harry, who quickly stuffed something out of sight.

Mizy wasted no time in asking, "Have you seen Professor Quirrell?" Harry hesitated, and then pointed back at the forest. Mizy pulled Nooni to follow her into the forest. Nooni turned around and said, "Great match, Harry!" The boy waved at her, and set off. They barely took 3 steps in when Quirrell came into sight. His head was down, and his hands moving over each other. Nooni pushed Mizy forward, and hid herself behind a tree. Quirrell looked up just in time to catch Mizy, who had tripped over a tree root. At first, he stood, shocked, as Mizy threw her arms around his neck for support, then he quickly recovered and held her at arm's length and straightened her up. She lifted her gaze and met Quirrell's.

She stared at him stupidly for a couple of seconds, her face burning. Then turned right around and walked quickly away. She turned her head back and sneaked a glance at Quirrell, who stood there , illuminated by the moonlight, looking confused. She broke into a run, and stopped when she realized there was also a set of running footsteps behind her. She turned in a daze, expecting to see Quirrell there, panting and about to proclaim his love for her, only to see it was actually Nooni.

"Are you mental?" Nooni exclaimed. "You had an opportunity right there to talk to him! But you chickened out and ran, and most importantly, left me there! Alone!"

Mizy stood there, her mouth opened in a small "o".

"I'm sorry! I just panicked! You shouldn't had pushed me!" Mizy replied, recovering from the shock. She stared the ground, now regretting her choice to have run.

"What's done is done." Nooni sighed. She patted Mizy on the shoulder, and steered her towards the castle.

They approached the castle doors, Nooni still fuming, Mizy walked along, fantasizing about what could had happened if only she didn't run. They absent-mindedly walked up the stairs when Nooni had an idea. Without warning, she grabbed Mizy and pushed her through the doors to the first floor. She continued dragging her until they were in front of Quirrell's office.

"Get together, and don't come back until you've made out!" Nooni whispered. She quickly ran off, turning only to wave good-bye to Mizy. She stood there dumbly, feeling like she should just abandon all hope and run off. But this was her last year, last year to do something worthwhile. It'd be okay if he rejected her, nothing bad. Mustering up all her courage and wiping her sweaty hands on her robes, she knocked on the door.

No response. She knocked again. Nothing. She knocked again, making up her mind that if there was no answer, she'd just leave and that'd be her excuse for Nooni. To her dismay (and pleasure), a distant, "come in" came. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, and pushed the door in. She walked intothe dimly lit room.

"Professor?" She called.

"I'm h-here." Quirrell responded, stepping into the room from another room. "How m-may I help y-you?" He said, walking towards her.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Mizy said, hoping anything she said did not make things awkward. He stood in front of her, watching her closely. There was something off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. A few uncomfortable seconds passed, and both of them opened their mouths at the same time in an attempt to break the silence.

"Oh, sorry, you go ahead." Mizy said, blushing.

"N-no, you speak f-first." Quirrell stuttered. Mizy's eyes wandered in an attempt to distract herself. It was now or never.

"I like you." She blurted before she could change her mind.

"Oh, er, I, admire you too?" Quirrell responded, unsure of what to say and completely missing the point.

"No, I mean I like like you, as in…strong feelings." Mizy elaborated.

"Oh. That like." Quirrell said softly. He stared at her in disbelief, his eyes scanning her face for anything that would prove that she was lying. Mizy bit her lip, fearing his response.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Quirrell leaned closer to her.

"Did someone tell you to come and play up to me?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that his stutter was absent.

"Wha- N-no." She stammered out. "I've…I've had a crush on you since my first year, when you were the Muggle Studies teacher, then you took that one year off, and now you're back. I'd thought that my feelings would go away, but they, er, still there." She said, rather rapidly. As she said this, the image of how Quirrell looked before leaving swam into her mind; his curly light brown hair, pale blue eyes, big ears-

"Is this a prank?" Quirrell said, interrupting her thoughts. She was a little hurt, how could he just assume that her infatuation for him was a prank?

"It's not a prank! I really like you!" She felt extremely intimidated by him now. He seemed really off and here she was, at his peril. A few more uncomfortable seconds passed by.

"Y-yes, I'm t-terribly sorry. J-just thought it m-might have been a p-prank…" He drifted off, his stutter back. Mizy felt a wave of pity for him; he must have been teased quite a lot. She awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"Professor." She began. "I don't expect you to accept my feelings, or return them." She smiled weakly. "I'll just go now." She turned to leave.

"Wait." Quirrell called. Mizy's heart skipped a beat, and she turned around to face him. "Maybe…you c-can help m-me."

"Er, sure, what do you need help with?" Mizy asked, the question making her feel as if she was just casually asking a teacher a question in class.

Quirrell opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, someone knocked at the door, and without waiting for a "come in" thrust the door open. Mizy watched, her cheeks burning, as Snape walked in. He looked at Mizy, sneered, and walked over the Quirrell.

"I believe we have some business to discuss, Quirinus." Snape said, his mouth barely moving. Quirrell nodded, and nervously ushered Mizy out of the room, saying, "Y-yes, Severus. Ms. Y-Yaru, if y-you would be so k-kind." Mizy left the room, and looked back to see Quirrell, who looked terrified, close the door. Mizy stood, bewildered, and headed up to the common room. When she entered the common room, Nooni, who was seated at a chair in a corner of the room with homework spread out, got up and demanded Mizy for details. They walked over back to the chair, and Mizy excitedly explained what had happened, and mentioned Snape.

"What a cockblocker." Nooni said, sighing. "But maybe, you'll get another chance!" Mizy laughed. "When pigs fly!"

As Mizy layed in bed, she thought of what was going to happen now. Will she and Quirrell be embarrassed to see each other? How will their classes be? They were, after all, a student and a teacher, respectively. Mizy felt a sense of self pitying; the only male she could get was a teacher. But that teacher was a good person. Wait, what was she thinking? It probably was all just her wishful thinking. But casting that thought aside, she smiled to herself, turned in bed, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Deceiver

**To Listen With Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 5- Deceiver (Disturbed)**

**A/N: I forgot to mention, Mizy is one of Ravenclaw'prefects **

The next day, Mizy and Nooni hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. As Mizy settled some breakfast on her plate, she turned to the look at the staff table. Quirrell was absent. Feeling slightly down, she started on her bacon.

"Look!" Nooni said. Mizy's head snapped out, thinking Quirrell had entered. Instead she found Nooni holding a necklace, a long, thin, silver chain with the letters "Love" attached at the ends in shining silver letters, somehow giving off a sheen of rainbow colors at random times.

"That is so beautiful!" Mizy commented wholeheartedly. Nooni beamed, and Mizy smiled, wondering when anyone would ever give her such a gift.

After a long day of taking notes on various subjects, and no Quirrell, Mizy and Nooni retired to the common room, and busied themselves with their homework.

The next day, Mizy was excited and worried about what would happen in DADA. She hoped he would not give her special treatment that would draw attention, but she always didn't want him to just pretend like she was like any other student; it would be like he didn't care. Mizy stood in front of the door to the DADA classroom, she and Nooni always being the first ones to arrive after Transfiguration. Nooni gave a dramatic groan, and pushed Mizy inside, who was just about to sit down in the desk nearest the door when Nooni gave her another push to the front of the room. Scowling, but also pleased, she and Nooni sat in their usual seats in front of Quirrell's desk. As the rest of the class filed in, and the bell rang, Quirrell entered the classroom from the other doorway. Mizy looked at him, hoping to make eye contact with him. To her disappointment, he looked straight past her and addressed the class, and began the lesson. Mizy busied herself with taking out her textbook. She felt somewhat abandoned by Quirrell. She got the impression that he seemed to want to avoid her, so she lowered her head and tried to keep her attention on her work and Nooni.

Nooni seemed to realize that the two were keeping their distance. She also noticed that Quirrell sneaked glances at Mizy once in awhile. Feeling as she should inform Mizy of this, she tore a small piece of parchment away and scribbled, "_Quirrell's lookin at you_." She passed Mizy this, who took it, read it several times, and looked up at Quirrell, whose gaze hurriedly looked lowered from Mizy to his paperwork. Mizy smiled; he acknowledged her. Mizy mouthed a thank you to Nooni, who smirked.

As the bell rang, the class noisily got up and exited the classroom.

"Ms. Y-Yaru, could you stay a m-moment?" Quirrell said. Nooni gave Mizy a sneaky smile, waved, and left the room. Butterflies swarming in her stomach, Mizy set her bag down and walked over to Quirrell.

"Yes, professor?" She said. Quirrell gave her a nervous smile, and his eyes darted to door (which Nooni had closed behind her as she left) as though checking for eavesdroppers.

"I just t-think it'd be b-best to be s-straight forward." He said. "D-do you t-trust me?"

Mizy was taken aback by that question.

"What do you mean?"

One of his eyes twitched and he absent-mindedly played with his hands.

"Do you t-trust m-me?" He repeated. Mizy hesitated, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"Yes."

Quirrell smiled thinly, reached inside his robes, and pulled out his wand.

"What have you been? Did something happened? What did he do to you?" Nooni asked angrily. "I'll kill him if he did something to you!" Mizy shook her head. She had just sat down in her seat in Charms

"Nothing. We just...talked." Mizy said. Her memory is strangely blank, and could only recall bits of faint conversation. But nothing else seemed to had happened. Nooni eyed her friend suspiciously, but did not press the matter.

Mizy felt strangely drained while practicing the spell work, but she trusted Quirrell, and didn't give it another thought.

They retired to the common room after all their classes. Mizy bid Nooni good night, and left to perform her nightly patrols.

The next morning, Mizy awoke to darkness. Groaning softly, she pulled back the drapes of her four poster bed to a brightly lit room. Only when she was finished with her toiletries and all did her mind wander to last night. Strangely, she only remembered vaguely wandering around the castle, and had no memory of returning to the common room and getting into bed. She shrugged it off, thinking she was probably too tired for anything to stick in her mind. She continued with the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Guren

**To Listen With Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 6- Guren (Gazette)**

A few more weeks passed. Mizy continued schoolwork and her prefect duties as usual, yet sometimes coming back to the common room feeling dazed and unfocused, unable to recall what happened, that is, if something happened. Whenever that happened, Mizy dismissed it as just an outcome of her anxiety for the future. It was, after all, her last year at Hogwarts, and she and Nooni were still undecided on their careers. In classes, hallways, sometimes even in the Great Hall, she'd make eye contact with Quirrell, and blush when he'd give her a small smile.

"Are you all right?" Nooni inquired, one evening in the common room. "It's like you're far off in your own little world.

"Yes, just a little tired." Mizy replied with a yawn, stretching her arms back. The book she had been using as a table for her essay resting on her lap started to slid, and she quickly reached for it and straightened it.

"Don't worry, no one else saw that." Nooni said, laughing. Then she stopped suddenly and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Mizy, which made Mizy laugh. "No seriously, you look pale."

"Is being pale a negative thing?" Mizy said.

"That kind of pale, yes." Nooni remarked. Mizy chuckled.

"I'm fine, really." Mizy insisted.

Mizy did not know what happened, lest how it happened. All she knew was that she was in pain, somewhere on her left. She was falling in and out of conscious, catching glimpses of blurry people hurrying over her, carrying her, bright flashes of light, distant voices, and finally a soft warmness engulfing her.

Mizy's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was at first blurry and dark, but then her eyes adjusted and she was able to see clearly. She noticed that she was in the hospital wing, with the curtains drawn closed around her. Her left arm felt strangely heavy. She turned her head and looked down at it; it was bandaged with a faint red stain that had bled through. She stared at it, wondering what the heck it came from. Then, she heard a door creak open and footsteps walking swiftly, coming closer to her, and the curtains were yanked back, the bright streams of sunlight from the wide windows nearly blinding her.

"Oh good, you're up." A voice said. Mizy raised her eyes, squinting in the sudden light, and saw the voice to belong to Madam Promfrey. "Sit up, I need to examine your arm."

Mizy took a deep breath and sat up, being extra careful to avoid using her left arm, letting it lay on the sheets. Madam Promfrey gingerly picked up her arm and began unwinding the bandages, making Mizy's jaw drop as it revealed a deep jagged gash with two large punctured holes in her arm, yet looked as though already several weeks old. Madam Promfrey pulled out a bottle labeled "Dittany" and squeezed out a few drops of it evenly on her am. Mizy watched, fascinated as more new skin stretched over the wound. Then Madam Promfrey reach inside her robes and pulled out a tube and squeezed out its thick black paste and applied it to Mizy's arm, all the while making disapproving tut noises. Mizy kept her eyes on her arm, and didn't notice someone else enter the room.

"Is she well?" Dumbledore asked, appearing right before the bed.

"Yes, headmaster. A nasty bite, but it's not too serious." Madom Promfrey said.

Mizy raised her eyes to Dumbledore, who stared back, a thoughtful but dark expression on his face. He waited patiently until Madam Promfrey was finished bandaging Mizy back up, and with a slight nod of his head, she left the room. Mizy sat there, in the uncomfortable silence with the headmaster, scared that she was about to get an earful from one of the most powerful and respected wizard.

"Have you any recollection of what happened?" asked Dumbledore. Mizy shook her head.

"No, sir." She said, slightly intimidated by him.

"Well, I shall tell you what took place from what I know." Dumbledore said. "You were found on the third floor, in the forbidden corridor." (Mizy's mouth opened in a comical "o") "Yes, and despite my warnings at the beginning of the year, you were found there, and I do not know if you remember seeing what lies in the corridor, but your screams had attracted the attention of Argus Filch. He quickly pulled you out of harm's way, that is, more harm than already done to you, and then he immediately contacted me and brought you up here, where you were tended to by Madam Promfrey."

Mizy stared blankly, taking in all of this information, aghast at having broken a school rule and even more at not even remembering such an event.

"I-I don't remember such a thing…" Said Mizy quietly. Dumbledore peered at her over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes, I feared as much." He said. Mizy lowered her gaze to her hands (or hand), playing with the sheets, unable to think of something to say. "I want you to know that I do not blame you." Mizy looked up, hopeful. "In reality, I wish for you to tell me anything. Anything you know that could explain why you were there."

Mizy scrunched up her face, racking her brains for anything that might be helpful, she didn't want to disappoint the headmaster, but she couldn't bring anything to mind.

"I really don't remember anything, professor…" Mizy said, her voice trailing off, not meeting the headmaster's eyes.

"Hm, maybe right now you do not, so I will leave you to rest and recover. In the meantime, if you remember anything, do tell me." He said, smiling down at her. Mizy nodded. Dumbledore walked off, humming quietly to himself, and left the room. Mizy sat there, wondering what she should do next when Madam Promfrey's door opened again and she came in.

"Good, now I may attend to you." She said.

Sometime during the evening, as Mizy was eating her dinner brought up by a house elf, Nooni came in.

"Where have you been? What's happened? Nooni exclaimed. Mizy patted a space on the bed next to her, and Nooni sat down there.

"I honestly don't know, myself." Mizy said, spooning herself some soup.

"How's your arm?" Nooni asked, seeing Mizy's arm.

"Healing." Nooni chuckled.

"Everyone was saying that you couldn't get back into the common room and just wandered around and fell off the staircase!"

"Really? That's a bit far-fetched."

"Not really, it actually fits you."

"What?"

"I'm joking, what happened?"

Mizy told Nooni what Dumbledore had told her.

"You idiot, what were you doing in the forbidden corridor?" Nooni asked.

"Oh, I was looking for a bathroom- no I don't know why I was there. That's the whole point." Mizy said, frustrated not knowing why herself. Nooni narrowed her eyes, and got up off the bed. She strode over the windows, looking at out the dark starry night.

"Maybe…" She began. "No, I don't know either."

"Come on, use that Ravenclaw brain of yours!" Mizy teased.

"You use yours, then!" Nooni laughed, Mizy joining in. Then their laughter faded into silence; Mizy eating and Nooni deep in thought. Nooni shook her head, and grinned.

"A mystery!"

"If only it wasn't happening to me." Mizy grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 Forever with You

**bTo Listen With Our Ears, Minds, and Hearts Chapter 7- Forever with You (GD&TOP&BOM)**

A few days later, Mizy was allowed to the leave the hospital wing. She trudged up the stairs, flexing her left hand, working it as Madam Promfrey had showed her. She was able to walk in peace; everyone had thought she had been ill rather than injured.

"Mizy?" Someone called. Mizy stopped and looked around, and spotted Quirrell, who was looking around the corner of a room. Mizy smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi, professor." She said. He returned her smile, making her blush slightly.

"He-hello. I w-was wondering when y-you'd come b-back."

"Oh, I just got out a little while ago."

"Oh, perfect." One of his eyes twitched. "How are y-you feeling?"

"A lot better since I got bit."

Quirrell glanced around. "How a-about you s-say we go t-to my o-office?"

"Sure." Mizy said. Quirrell gestured with his hand for her to lead the way, and they walked to Quirrell's classroom. As Quirrell entered the office after Mizy, he closed the door behind him.

"D-do you r-remember anything, b-by any c-chance?" He asked quietly.

"You mean of the incident? Not really." Mizy replied. Quirrell nodded his head.

"If i-it's not t-too m-much to ask of y-you, could you p-perhaps s-switch your p-prefect d-duties for t-tonight?"

"Er, sure, I can try." Quirrell smiled.

"But today's one of your breaks." Nooni said. "Don't you want to take full advantage of your time off of being a prefect?"

"It's alright. I get one day off some other time." Mizy said.

Nooni was silent. Then- "Don't you find it a little fishy?"

"Find what fishy?" Mizy said.

"I mean- I don't know, er, like, this all started when you approached him!"

"Meaning?"

"I just think it's weird how he had asked you to do this. But I can't really think of it as a bad thing, so just forget that I mentioned it."

Mizy raised an eyebrow.

Later, Mizy showed up to fulfill the prefect duties in replace of the other Ravenclaw prefect. She wondered around, looking distractedly around, wandering why Quirrell had requested her to switch. She walked on, looking for signs of students out of bed, and founding none. She reached the first floor, and looked towards the DADA class, when the room went dizzy yet relaxing, and dissolved into black.

"Use the boy... Use the boy..." A faint, hard voice echoed through Mizy's ears. She wondered vaguely what it was talking about, but she felt far too comfortable to think deeper about it. _Push him, push him forward_, a voice spoke in her mind. A small voice in Mizy's head wanted to answer rudely back, but Mizy felt her arms lift and push something small but solid forward, obeying the voice.

"He lies... He lies..." The hard voice repeated. Mizy felt chills run down her spine. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!" This voice was similar to Quirrells…

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Mizy felt a jolt as her vision bloomed, her eyes widening in fear as she took in her surroundings; a large corridor with fire surrounding it. She turned her head shakily, and watched in shocked silence as Quirrell unwrapped his turban to reveal a horrid snake-like face that seemed to have grown out from the back of his head.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

236

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it.

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"He lies... He lies..." "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see." The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." "Master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough... for this..." Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on. The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become." the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket."

Mizy only registered one thing; the face could talk! And it mentioned that Quirrell had drunk unicorn blood. She realized who must have been behind the slaying of the unicorns in the forest. She watched as the boy, whom she recognized as the Potter boy, stumble backwards.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted in response.

"How touching..." The face hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." Mizy suddenly became aware that this must He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then felt it was better to not have realized this.

"NEVER!" Harry jumped back, attempting to run to the flame door. The face screamed something she didn't acknowledge, but as she watched Quirrel sprang forward, leaping at the boy, his hands wrapping around his neck, she let out a scream.

Quirrell's head snapped towards her- then he jumped away from Harry, letting out a small scream of his own. His hands were blistering right before his very eyes.

"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!" But even though he was speaking to his master, his eyes were looking back at Mizy, as though begging her to do something. But she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" The face shrieked. At these words, she threw herself towards Harry.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to help him up. The boy stared back at her, confused.

"Weren't you just-" He began, but then raced towards Quirrell, who had been raising his hand as through to perform a curse, though half heartedly, and grabbed onto his face. Quirrell screamed in pain, and Mizy ran on instinct up and teared Harry away from him. Quirrell raised his hands to his face, mouth opened in a quiet "o". Mizy stared at him.

"Professor…" She said softly. Quirrell's eyes focused on her, then he dropped to his knees, and then onto the floor. Harry had been shaking in her arms, and then he fainted. Mizy shook him.

"Er, Harry! Harry!" She called awkwardly. She looked around wildly, not knowing what to do, or even where she was. Then, perhaps by good luck, Dumbledore had appeared. He took one look at the two, bent over and picked up Harry in his arms, beckoned Mizy to follow, and walked through a door. Mizy hurriedly followed him, anxious to leave what she thought to be a bad dream, when she remembered Quirrell. She stopped and turned to look at him, wondering if she should help him or anything.

"There's nothing you can do to help him." Dumbledore's voice drifted, as though he had read her mind. She continued staring for some time, and then left with Dumbledore.

Mizy was sitting up straight in one of the beds at the hospital wing, now realizing this was no dream. She had claimed that she was not in any way injured, but Madam Promfrey insisted on checking her. She had also finished telling Dumbledore everything she remembered that took place only a couple of minutes earlier. Dumbledore gazed at her over his half-moon spectacles, his blues eyes as though x-raying her, taking in her every word. Even after she had finished speaking, he continued to gaze at her, and somehow, images of what had happened, other memories of her with Nooni and even Quirrell, and things that she did not even remember seeing flashed though her mind. Then, the headmaster blinked and leaned back.

"I believe you, Ms. Yaru. That is the first thing I wish to tell you. Also, I suspect that you have been Imperiused."

"Imperiused?" She repeated.

"Yes, with the Imperio curse."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Dumbledor gave a chuckle. "My dear, I do not believe they would care if they did something illegal."

"Okay, er…Then by who?"

"I regret to inform you that it was Professor Quirrell himself."

Mizy's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, I fear that he may have been using you. I think it is better to start from the beginning. I summarize that Professor Quirrell had charmed you, or maybe he just saw your infatuation with him as a way to control you, but nevertheless, had instructed you to do things such as patrolling the forbidden corridor for signs of weakness, resulting in your being bitten some days ago. He must have also put you up to assist him in his endeavor to obtain what we call, the sorcerer's stone."

Mizy's face must had shown confusion, as Dumbledore elaborated.

"The sorcerer's stone is a stone in which the drinker will expand his life line, enabling him to live longer. I guessed that Voldemort "(Mizy flinched at the name)" must have tried to use it to grant himself a new body."

"You can drink a stone?"

Again, he chuckled. "It is more of an expression. I do not wish to go into detail, I hope you realize that it is better off not to know much." Mizy nodded.

"So I just explained what I believe you should know. It also seems that Mr. Potter might think you to be an enemy, but do not worry, I shall talk to him when he wakes."

Mizy was relieved. She had been scared of how Harry might treat her after this incident.

"Am- am I in trouble?"

"No dear, you are not to be blamed. However, do take better precautions in the future."

Mizy smiled at that. Dumbledore patted her shoulder, and stood up.

"Can I tell Nooni what happened?" She bursted out.

Dumbledore stood, as though deciding on his answer.

"Yes." He said finally. "She seems to be an excellent friend. Now, I think it is best to let you rest. Take a drink from that mug Madam Promfrey has kindly poured for you."

Mizy nodded again, and reached for the mug. She took a long drink, and set it back. She sat, just thinking that she should have asked what it was first, when she felt drowsy, and sank back against the pillows, falling asleep, someone pulling the sheets up around her.

"You're lucky! You could have been killed!" Nooni exclaimed. Mizy had left the hospital wing the next day, singled Nooni out, and told her all of what happened. Mizy smiled. All the while, she had not exactly felt in danger at all, until that face had started to speak. As she said this, Nooni pointed at that she couldn't have felt anything anyways; she had been Imperiused. Mizy narrowed her eyes at her friend, then laughed at her own mistake.

The school year was nearing to an end, during which she must have heard a hundred different versions of what had happended in the forbidden corridor; the news had spread like wildfire. Dumbledore had came to her, requesting to talk to her privately. He informed her of Quirrell's death, explaining how Voldemort had left him for dead. She did not know how to react, she had liked him, but then found out he had been using her. She settled that she felt pity in her stomach, and a little emptiness. She had refrained from asking about him earlier, fearing the answer. Mizy quietly thanked him, and walked back up to the common room with Nooni.

"Well, this is good bye. To Hogwarts that is." Nooni said, as they gazed out of the wide windows into the blue sky and castle grounds.

"Yeah, but we had good times."

"You did, you and an adventure! But I'm glad I didn't get mixed up in that mess."

Mizy laughed, and a band of trio, a black haired, red haired, and bushy brown hair students were out by the lake. She recognized them as Harry and Harry's friends. She pointed them out.  
>"It's like they attract trouble, those three." She said.<p>

"All I can say is, good luck to them!" Nooni said.

**A/N: Yes, predictable plot **


End file.
